Through trial and error
by Kyun3
Summary: Ekitoku helps Kan'u to confess her love for their leader Gentoku. What will happen then?
1. Chapter 1

_Gentoku's hair felt so silky, and her skin was oh, so smooth. Kan'u wrapped her arms around her beloved leader. The two girls shared a sweet kiss, pulling themselves closer to each other._

_Kan'u let her fingers wander under Gentoku's short skirt. The girl with reddish brown hair blushed and closed her eyes. "Kan-san, please…" _

Kan'u woke up sweating and breathing hard. "Shit…!" The female warrior closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't stop dreaming about Gentoku, her leader and her classmate.

Kan'u had denied her feelings for Gentoku for so long, that now it felt impossible to tell someone about the situation. And Kan'u wasn't really one to talk about her personal stuff.

Sometimes, when she was 'babysitting' Gentoku with Ekitoku, she felt so uneasy that it was hard to stand. Ekitoku knew about Kan'u's feelings for their leader, but never bothered to mention it. She probably understood the tall black-haired girl's reasons to stay silent. They both knew Gentoku's opinion on lesbians…

It was still too early for Kan'u to get up from her comfortable and warm futon, the sun hadn't risen yet. The girl looked around in her room, it was quite empty. Her school books lied on the floor next to her table. Her clothes were tidily folded on the table. The dragon sword Reikenkyo was right next to Kan'u's futon, ready for fighting.

Kan'u seldom thought about a life as not being a toushi. She could not imagine herself without Ekitoku, Gentoku, Chouun and Reikenkyo. And well, not without that pretty boy Koukin and his cousin Hakufu Sonsaku, too.

A life without fighting wouldn't be a life worth living, Kan'u thought.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Ekitoku peeked in and greeted her friend with her usual wide grin. "Morning, Kan-san! Time to rise and shine!"

Kan'u sighed and closed her eyes. "Ekitoku. It's not morning yet. Why are you here?"

Ekitoku looked a bit uneasy for a second, but then the grin was back. "Um…You know, we need to talk about some stuff…like, now."

Kan'u opened one eye, showing the other girl that she was now interested. "And?"

"It's about Gentoku. And yeah, well…You, too."

Kan'u was now fully awake, and she was really curious. Ekitoku looked somehow nervous when she sat down next to Kan'u's futon.

"You're in love with Gentoku, right?"

Kan'u felt her cheeks redden. She knew that she could never say it out loud like that, so she just nodded.

Ekitoku continued. "And Gentoku…well, we have heard her opinion about 'filthy lesbians' haven't we? I was just wondering if you're ever going to do anything about it."

"Why should I? I'd be turned down by her anyways."

Ekitoku looked somehow saddened by this reply, and went silent. She seemed to be seriously thinking of her friend's problematic situation.

"But maybe…Maybe you should try? What would you lose anyways?"

Kan'u gasped and grabbed Ekitoku's arms. "Are you crazy? In the worst case possible I would lose both of you."

"Both? No, now you're wrong, Kan-san. I'll always be by your side, I promise. And I think that if you confessed to Gentoku, her views on life would change dramatically… she might not turn you down, after thinking about it for a while by herself. You won't know unless you try, nee?"

/Author's notes: It's been a while, hasn't it? Thank you, if you have followed me since my beginning here in . This time I'm writing a short Ikkitousen fic. There will be some Bleach-fics (GrimmUlqui) coming up soon, so just wait~

Through trial and error will have four (quite short) chapters. Please fav and review, it's always a pleasure to read reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after Ekitoku's surprising visit was Monday, and Kan'u went to school as always. She didn't see Gentoku during the day; they had different lessons today and the red-haired girl was probably in the library during breaks. In the afternoon, just when Kan'u was about to leave back to the dorm, Ekitoku and some other girls ran to her.

"Kan-san, it's terrible! Something happened to the leader! Gentoku-sama fell in the stairs and lost consciousness. You must come see her now; she's in the nurse's office."

Kan'u couldn't say a word, straight after the girls had finished talking, she ran back towards the school building. She rushed through the corridors, pushing everyone out of her way.

"Gentoku!" she shouted when she slammed the nurse's office's door open. The nurse was there taking care of the great but clumsy leader; she disapprovingly pouted her mouth at Kan'u. "Unchou-san, you shouldn't yell like that."

"I don't care. Has she regained consciousness since the incident?"

The nurse shook her head, looking worried. "I think she might have fallen into comatose state for some reason. She doesn't have major injuries, and it seems that she didn't hit her head at all. It's so strange…"

Kan'u gulped a hard lump from her throat. If Gentoku was in comatose, would she wake up at all? How could the blue-haired warrior confess her love now? And there was Gentoku's inner dragon too! What if it woke up and started to cause terror in the school area? Who could control their leader then?

Kan'u sat down on the side of her beloved Gentoku's bed. She sat there for hours, just staring at the girl she loved. The girl with reddish brown hair breathed slowly and evenly, she looked just like she was asleep. The nurse was talking on the phone, but finished finally. She said to the worried bluenette: "We're going to transfer Ryuubi-sama to a hospital. She needs to get proper treatment and undergo various tests. Her condition is so strange, that it might take several days to get to know what's wrong."

Kan'u grasped tightly the sheets of the bed. "Can I go with her?"

The nurse shook her head again. "I'm sorry. I don't think it's possible. It's a private hospital, so no outsiders are welcomed. It's the only place where they have the needed technological equipment."

Kan'u looked at the woman angrily but when her stare didn't have any effect, she gave up and looked down at the floor. Even a great warrior had to accept that a sensei usually knew better than her when it came to medical conditions. She sat there until the ambulance came to the schoolyard, and stood outside right next to the car when her leader and secret crush was carried into it. The moment she couldn't see the car anymore her vision was filled with tears. Despair and fear filled her mind as she stood there alone. It started to rain, but Kan'u just stood there. The tears mixed up with raindrops and dripped down her shortened school uniform. When she finally went to the dorm she called her home, she went straight to her room and locked the door. The last thing she wanted was to see someone and talk. She fell asleep on her futon, with her wet clothes still on.

The next day Kan'u had a cold: high fever and a running nose. There was no end of sneezing. She slept probably more than ever before in her whole life, but Gentoku was on her mind all the time. In her dreams the two were happily together and in love with each other, and when she was awake the painful reality hit her and caused worrying and fear, not helping her to get well. The stress actually raised the fever even higher. Kan'u couldn't go to school for five days.

At school she couldn't concentrate on the lessons, the worrying over dear Gentoku stole all her attention. Night and day the same went on. Gentoku was there, even if she wasn't. Everyday Kan'u went to the nurse's office to ask for information on her beloved. Always the answer was the same: "I'm sorry, I don't know."

Author's Notes:

Ahh, I'm so sorry about the slow updating and short chapters. At the moment, I have a part-time job that takes a lot of my energy,and I really want to keep my texts entertaining and interesting and I can't do that if I'm too tired.

Please keep reading and reviewing~!


	3. Chapter 3

Gentoku woke from comatose and returned to school after three weeks of hospitalization. Her friends and loyal followers decided to hold a party for their precious leader. The party was held at the dorm, and everyone was there.

Kan'u and Ekitoku had had a serious chat before the party. Ekitoku wanted Kan'u to finally admit her feelings to Gentoku, what would be a better opportunity for it than this? The blue haired warrior had had to admit that her friend was right. It was now or never.

Gentoku was surrounded by other students all evening. Kan'u was nervously glimpsing at her all the time from the other side of the room, and Ekitoku tried to calm her down. "I'm sure it'll go well, you know. Gentoku hasn't said anything about "dirty lezzies" since she returned."

"I think she has other things to think about", murmured Kan'u.

The partying crowd was full of smiles and hugs, and Kan'u felt a little jealous when almost everyone hugged her beloved Gentoku. She was hers, and Kan'u should've held the girl with reddish brown hair in her arms instead of letting everyone touch the great leader.

…

The party neared its end, it was already dark outside. The music was turned off and only some people were left, talking calmly. Kan'u and Ekitoku now sat in the same table with Gentoku. The leader was as cheerful as ever, it felt like she never even was away. The way she giggled in between of her speech, her gentle smile, her fluttering eyelashes, it all made Kan'u even more nervous. How could she tell Gentoku her sweet little secret?

Ekitoku suddenly got up and cleared her throat. "All right, everyone, the party's over now. Go back to your bedrooms please! We'll take care of the cleaning. Thank you for the nice evening!"

Only the three, Kan'u, Ekitoku and Gentoku were left in the room. The air in the room was awkward. Kan'u stared at the napkin in front of her. Ekitoku beamed a smile at her. "I got to go do something, I'll leave you two here for a while, see you!"

When the girl with deep brown bob was gone, it was Kan'u's time to clear her throat.

"Gentoku…there's something I need to tell you…" she started but her voice died down. Gentoku smiled kindly at her.

"Yes? What is it, Kan-san?"

"I…I'm…! I'm in love with you, Gentoku!" The blue-haired female had deeply blushed cheeks, and she tried to hide it by looking down to the tatami.

The silence was ringing in Kan'u's ears. Gentoku just stared at her.

"Kan-san…you don't mean 'love' in the way friends love each other, right?"

"Yes." The usually so brave warrior was now terrified, she couldn't raise her gaze from the floor. Gentoku was silent again, lost in her thoughts.

"I didn't know that you're a lesbian…Kan-san."

Kan'u just shook her head, what could she have said. She felt her heart was breaking inside her chest. Gentoku's rejection was so obvious.

"I shouldn't have said all those things..! Why didn't you say that I was offending you with my talk? I'm so sorry, Kan-san!" Gentoku regretted all those times when she had talked about "dirty, disgusting lesbians". Her best friend had been secretly a lesbian, and she wasn't dirty or disgusting at all. She was Gentoku's dear Kan-san and that's it.

Gentoku wrapped her arms around Kan'u, and the blue-haired female answered to the embrace.

Finally I'm holding her in my arms, thought Kan'u.


End file.
